


【底特律丨康汉】Time after Time

by Higawa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa





	【底特律丨康汉】Time after Time

【Time/时间】  
1\. 指一天中的某一刻，通常以钟表上的时、分、秒显示；2. 指历史或人生中的特定时期；3. 指次数；4. 指两个特定时刻之间的一段东西，其内涵难以名状，其外延关乎生命、宇宙，以及一切，但没有人知道那究竟是什么。

汉克讨厌工作。他讨厌被丢弃在巷口的肉块，讨厌埋在荒郊野外的菜刀，讨厌大使桥边的枪击，也讨厌档案室里的一具具残骸。  
遗憾的是，他讨厌工作的同时也不怎么喜欢生活，正如他讨厌仿生人却也不怎么喜欢人类。他讨厌法律规定的每天属于工作的八个小时，也讨厌剩余的那十六个。休息意味着遛狗，饮食意味着摄入热量，睡眠意味着乙醇中毒，娱乐则等同于六分之一的概率和一枚子弹。  
汉克不知道六分之五的概率层层垒加会变成百分之几，但从结果上来看造物主至今都没有将他召走——他把这归为渎职的一种。极偶尔地，通常是在即将睡着的时候，他会觉得这或许不是因为上帝打了个瞌睡，或许——或许这是刑罚，比电椅更残忍也更漫长，绵延数年，只为让他度过更多的时间。  
然后他就睡着了，并在十二个小时后再度睁开眼睛。他会忘记自己临睡前的胡思乱想，然后用三秒钟的时间庆祝自己又成功捱过了新的一天……的一半。  
三秒钟后汉克就会反应过来这没什么可庆祝的，操。  
汉克讨厌时间。

汉克讨厌加班，这一点倒是和大多数人类的喜好相似。他讨厌雨夜的外勤和凌晨的值班，讨厌六点整响起的警铃，讨厌富勒的光头，甚至连甜甜圈被拿到办公桌上后都会变得索然无味。他讨厌在酒吧被人抓回去干活，啊，真是够了。  
汉克讨厌仿生人，如前所述。而现在他讨厌的类别当中多了一个具体的对象——编号RK800，代号康纳。哦，这破塑料居然还有名字，饶了他吧。  
若是将汉克讨厌的东西一一列举编写成册，那应该能著成一本世界名著。人类当然不会无聊到做这种事情，但仿生人会。康纳自身不存在喜恶，但他的程式让他把汉克讨厌的所有东西都记了下来，上载到云端。然后那个文档越来越长，长到打印出来能从云端垂到地面，可康纳仍旧记录着，像是执着于写日记的小学生。  
康纳以为记下汉克所厌恶的一切东西可以有助于自己更好地完成任务，然而这一行为除了给世界名著添砖加瓦以外并没有别的用处。人类的感情有时候比软件编程更容易出错，就好像汉克其实并没有那么讨厌仿生人，呃，大概。  
唯一值得庆幸的是汉克本人并不知道储存在康纳程式里的这些小九九，否则保不齐他会把某位仿生人遣返原厂保修。  
可康纳已经被送回去太多次了。他在审讯犯人时被一枪击穿眉心，又在穿越高速公路时被碾成难以名状的东西——塑胶、金属、电线，那些汉克叫不出名字的固体和湛蓝色的液体混杂在一起，看起来很糟，比车祸后支离破碎的皮囊血肉好不到哪里去。他在飞跃屋顶时落到铁轨下方，又在电视塔上和异常放生人短兵相接。汉克记得那个场景，红色和蓝色的血液相互纠缠，将浅灰色的外套浸染成看不出颜色的布匹，而它的主人则在第二天早晨微笑着向汉克汇报任务完成，和往常一样，一次又一次。

汉克讨厌康纳。  
那个塑胶混蛋总令汉克想到永恒的离别，每一次离别过后又给他无端的希望，就好像——就好像他只要在门铃响起时打开大门就能看到科尔跑进来和相扑玩耍，踢球时沾上的泥点被踩得到处都是。午后的夕阳斜斜照进客厅里，映出一片灿烂的金色。而他呼唤他的名字便能得到回应，张开双臂便能拥他入怀。  
落日西沉，直直沉进夜里。他听到雨点淅淅沥沥打在窗边，他听到门铃又一次响起。  
房门被打开了，那个塑胶混蛋走了进来，把雨水踩得到处都是。汉克没有抬头，轮盘空转的声音回荡着，好似某种预言抑或征兆。  
他意识到终焉之时即将到临，没有恐惧或狂喜，事实是胸腔里的那个器官没有产生任何多余的感情，宛如天定。他对之后的对话和争吵记忆模糊，景物看起来则像二手默片，剧情寡淡，画面劣质，播放卡顿。  
简直一无是处，就像他的人生一样。  
仿生人来了又走，就像从未存在过。而他扣动扳机，迎来一切离别之后的结局。

本该如此。  
汉克幻想过无数次死后的景象，可能是穿着白色罗马裙的小天使奏着乐器将他带进天堂，也可能是科尔，总之无论如何都不可能是眼前的这个塑胶混蛋。  
“靠，这算哪门子天堂？”他望着眼前纯白的天花板，忍不住破口大骂。  
“副队长，就我理解，这里是医院而不是天堂。”康纳的声音高亢得令人生厌，一如既往。  
“上帝在吗，我要投诉。”  
“我刚才检索了这家医院的职员列表，遗憾的是并没有任何一位员工的姓名是‘上帝’。”  
“见鬼……”汉克几乎要哀鸣出声，“这到底是怎么一回事？”  
“副队长，我离开您的住宅后听到屋内传来枪声，然后我就把您送了过来。”康纳额边的LED灯闪烁了几下，片刻又归为安静的蓝色，“只差三毫米，那颗子弹就会要了你的命。”  
“开什么玩笑，连子弹都不肯给我个痛快……”汉克回觉起脑内传来的阵阵疼痛，他想抬起身体，却被康纳按回病床上。这部警用安卓居然还贴心地给他掖好了被角，不得不说模控生命的技术在这种毫无意义的方面真是该死地贴心——虽然汉克并不喜欢这种肉麻兮兮的举动。  
“副队长，您昏迷了整整一个礼拜，现在还没有脱离危险。”康纳的语气仍然彬彬有礼，却带着不容反驳的魄力，“所以我认为您最好躺着不要乱动。”  
“好，好，你说了算。”汉克无声翻了一个白眼，“希望这一周里我应该没错过齿轮队的比赛。”  
“那倒没有。”康纳默默坐回病床边的小板凳，平静地开始叙述一周以来的新闻，“不过您错过了仿生人的集体游行，以及现在的国会正在拟定法案以保障仿生人的人权。”  
“看样子我果真错过了不少东西。还有什么吗？”汉克勉强转过脑袋，看到病床边的点滴。康纳仍旧穿着那身浅灰色的外套，无趣得让人怀念。  
“受影响于仿生人游行，模控生命股价暴跌，市值蒸发了将近50%。浣熊队在全美橄榄球赛中成功卫冕。考古学家在西海岸的一处遗址发现了新种类的恐龙化石，还有……”  
“够了，我本来也不是会看新闻的人。”  
仿生人识趣地闭上了嘴巴，于是病房里只留下医疗仪器的声音，平静而单调。有那么一瞬间，汉克忘记了自己为什么要把命运赌在俄罗斯轮盘上，那看起来很蠢——也许。他试着挪了挪手脚，还能动，谢天谢地。  
“副队长，我很抱歉。”最终是康纳打破了沉寂。  
“你为什么要道歉？”汉克觉得有些好笑，只是因为脑壳疼以至于笑不出来。  
“为我之前鲁莽的行为……和死亡。”康纳迟疑着，似乎是在揣测属于人类的复杂情绪，“那些会让人类感到不愉快，甚至产生抑郁情绪……”  
“见鬼，我什么时候成了需要心理疏导的病人！？”汉克打断了他的独白，“这和你没关系。靠，我怎么可能被区区一个仿生人影响情绪！？”  
仿生人识相地保持沉默，端坐在椅子上目视前方——也不知道那片纯白的墙壁有什么好看的。  
“至少这一个礼拜，我过得还不赖。”  
“昏迷期间？”  
“我梦见了科尔。”他眯起眼睛，扯了扯嘴角，“梦见他踢完球跑回家来，带着一身泥巴挂在相扑身上，和以前一模一样。”  
康纳安静地听着，LED灯明灭，像是小小的夜灯，也像是动物们夜间反光的虹膜。  
“没什么好多说的，一个无聊的梦而已。”汉克后知后觉地感到窘迫，他试图转移话题，手法却算不上高明，“说说你的事儿吧？”  
“我吗？”康纳歪了歪脑袋。  
“对，该不会又报废了好几次吧？”  
“并没有。我的软件具备深度学习的功能，这能让我从过去的经历中获得长足的经验。”  
“那你这一周都做了什么？别告诉我你都在深度学习……”  
“我在等待您醒来，副队长。”康纳站起身，凑到汉克面前直视对方的眼睛。他的目光仍是温润的，看上去像是无害的犬类，却执着得让人害怕。  
汉克觉得自己的脑子应该是被子弹崩坏了，不然怎么能从无机物构成的零件里读出目光。  
“那你就……就没什么工作要做吗？对，任务，你不是一直念叨着任务吗？”  
“您的命令就是我的工作。”康纳凑近了一点。这回汉克看清了康纳的睫毛，哦该死，他为什么要看清这些毫无意义的东西。  
滴滴作响的仪器出卖了心跳频率，他感到紧张，口不择言：“那你下班后去哪？”  
“回到模拟生命的仓库里待机。”  
“待机的时候你做什么？”  
“等待您的指令，副队长。”  
“靠。”汉克的表情扭曲了起来，看起来就像任何一个脾气糟糕的顽固老头，“别天天跟个贵宾犬一样跟着我，你不会觉得无聊吗？”  
“如果您是担心我在待机时间内的心理状况，那大可不必。”康纳的语气没有起伏，听起来却真诚、愉快、激昂，令人心烦，“那不过是度过的时间，除了增加计时系统里的数字以外没有任何意义。”  
“你难道不能给自己找点事做？”  
“当然，我已经找到了。”康纳笑了起来，耀眼得让人无法直视，“那就是跟着您，副队长。”

汉克讨厌仿生人。他觉得自己有必要在康纳面前一再重申这一事实。  
极偶尔地，汉克会想，也许有一位讨人厌的贵宾犬跟在自己身后也没那么糟糕。  
至少康纳让汉克不再那么讨厌时间。

Fin.

*  
其实汉克昏迷期间康纳有帮他喂相扑啦www  
强行HE了一发，灵感来源于海绵宝宝（x


End file.
